


Forgotten Past, Hidden Future

by brokenvhs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: Earth Kingdom, F/F, History, LGBT, Multi, Slow Burn, Spirit World, extended lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenvhs/pseuds/brokenvhs
Summary: Ever since Korra and Asami talked with Kya about their experience of coming out, Korra has fixated on her details about Avatar Kyoshi. As time goes on her search for evidence leaves nothing. She begins to learn what's being hidden about the Earth Kingdom and the love that the Earth Kingdom Avatar has kept hidden for years.*also this was made before Shadow of Kyoshi was released so a lot of this is just based off of Rise of Kyoshi
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 191





	1. Looking In The Wrong Places

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at a fic, this was an idea that I came up with an really wanted to expand on. Anyways I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it. 
> 
> You can also find it on my Tumblr page.

Ever since Kya told her about Kyoshi, Korra has been trying to learn more about the prolific Earth Kingdom Avatar. Little things about the conversation that one day stood out in her mind, mainly that Kyoshi’s efforts were “unable to affect any kind of real progress.” With the Earth Kingdom in a much different situation than it was since the death of Hou-Ting, this little fact became a nagging voice in the back of her head. 

_ I’m sure things have gotten better since then.  _ Korra’s thoughts began to go deeper, with each passing moment leaving more room for uncertainty.  _ I mean it was hundreds of years ago! So much has changed since then. _

This thought came to her while reading what looked like a massive textbook titled “A Comprehensive History of The Earth Kingdom”. She was off into a corner, deep within one of Republic City’s oldest libraries. With the lighting and arrangement of the pillars, it looked like a two-floor version of Wan Shi Tong’s library (probably a form of imitation as flattery). This library in particular was notable for containing documents related to Earth Kingdom rule dating back thousands of years, which was what brought Korra here in the first place. 

Korra skimmed through page after page, finding a great deal about Kyoshi as an Avatar, a diplomatic figure, but not much for her work as an “activist”. After a while, she noticed there wasn’t even a mention of same-sex relationships in the Earth Kingdom. She continued scanning, her eyes straining from frustration but also exhaustion. This was around hour three of her search. She hadn’t done this much intensive studying in one day since Tenzin had her read Air Nomad philosophy. As time passed, the behemoth of a textbook began to shrink, only a few more untouched pages left. With each page turned, she seemed to grip the paper tighter, almost ripping it. And then…...nothing. After all that time, there was not a single piece of information to show for it. Korra was more confused than upset. Something felt off about it. She closes her eyes, letting a breath go out.

Questions began firing in her mind.  _ How is that possible, I looked everywhere! Maybe I missed it a few chapters ago? Wait, what if I checked a different book, maybe this is just an old versi- _

“Mam?” an anonymous voice rang from behind Korra. She darted her head up from the book to see a young librarian who looked as if he was carrying fifty pounds worth of books. “It’s almost closing time.” Korra glanced out the windows to see it was night time already. Just a minute ago it seemed like she just got here. “Sorry, guess I lost track of time.” The librarian let out a lighthearted chuckle before he began to organize the shelf of Earth Kingdom text in front of him.

Korra slowly brought her attention back to the text and began to quickly flip pages back to the beginning. She stopped at a chapter with the title “The Life of Avatar Kyoshi”. It was a simplified synopsis of Kyoshi’s time as the Avatar, detailing important events and milestones within her era. She began looking at names, trying to piece together any possible threads to look more into. She noted a few: her bending teachers, the Yellow Neck leaders, the Air Nomads that Kyoshi stayed with. But one label caught her eye: bodyguard. That title belonged to someone named Rangi, who was only referenced a few times in the chapter. Everyone else had some background, except for her. There was only her label as the Avatar’s “bodyguard”, a position left mostly unknown besides a name and nothing else. What's being left out? And why?

It struck Korra that there were only ten minutes left before closing. She closed the book with a slam, followed by a strained wince as she realized how loud it was. She quietly got out of her chair and headed for the doorway. But she stopped and glanced back at the librarian still attempting to alphabetize numerous books at once. “Are the archives still open by any chance?” 

“There isn’t much time left but...yeah they're open.” The thought comes to Korra that this might just be another dead end. Maybe it might just be a rabbit hole and Kya had some wrong information. But she was willing to go further if it meant that she could better understand the Earth Kingdom’s troubled past. Korra looks back up at the librarian with a new face of determination. “Sorry to bother you again, but do you think they’d allow me to take something back home with me?” Her face transformed from determination to an awkward grimace after asking what really was an unusual question. “I mean, if it's no trouble.”

Korra’s grimace continues as she expects a confused reaction but instead finds the librarian deep in thought. “Well….” the librarian draws out the pause, stroking his chin. “I’m pretty sure we can make an exception for the Avatar.” Korra is taken aback by how nonchalant the response was, not even indicating the slightest bit of sarcasm. But she didn’t care, as her determined aura decided to come back in style. “Perfect!” she proclaimed, once again louder than intended.

She turns toward the archive doors. “Because I’m going to need a couple of scrolls.”


	2. Lucky To Have You

Korra decided to take the Ferry back to Air Temple Island, she didn’t want to risk losing any of her scrolls traveling by glider. She was half asleep, being lulled by the sounds of the crashing waves only to be woken up as she almost dropped one of the scrolls. Not bringing a backpack became a problem she wasn’t expecting to have as she struggled to contain the dense pile of ancient Earth Kingdom documents. Korra rubbed her eyes as the boat stopped next to the dock, half-heartedly holding the pile together as she made her way to the ramp. A smaller scroll tried to sneak away every now and then, but she held them all intact as she exited the ferry. 

But that stable pile didn’t last long as she saw Asami waiting for her. She almost tripped on the boarding ramp, not paying attention to where she was walking and almost dropping the scrolls into the ocean. Despite how long they’ve been together, Korra still finds herself getting flustered being around the love of her life. 

Asami let out a light-hearted chuckle. “I was starting to wonder where you’ve been.” She raised an eyebrow as she observed the pile of scrolls Korra brought with her. “Looks like you’ve been doing some reading?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” Korra smirked as she looked down at the scrolls and then back to Asami. “And I’ve got some more of that saved up for tomorrow.”

Seeing Asami’s warm smile was a breath of fresh air after hours of looking at old textbooks. “Here. Let me help.” She picked out a handful of scrolls, greatly reducing Korra’s slightly clumsy workload. 

They started to make their way towards the temple, they were up next to one another and taking in the cool air of the night. After a somewhat stressful day, Korra found some bliss in these private moments she had with Asami, even if it was just as simple as taking a walk. Then her thoughts started to shift back to the Earth Kingdom. She thought about those who had nothing but those private moments, where being out in the open was dangerous. She kept clinging back onto Kya’s words.

“Tenzin saved some tofu cake for us, I know you're not a fan of it but-” Korra snapped out of her thought, straightening herself.

“Oh um….yeah.” It was apparent she was out of it, Korra glanced back down with a slightly strained face. Asami gave her a look of concern.

“Hey.” She softly put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. She could feel the tension in her muscles. “Is….everything alright?”

Korra looked back up, staring into Asami’s calming jade-colored eyes. It hit her with a sense of unending care, that regardless of what would happen in the future, they would have each other. She let out a long but calming sigh, letting the stress of the day wash over her. 

“I’m fine. I’ve just had a lot on my mind lately.” She glances back down at the scrolls, noticing the Earth Kingdom seal on the side. “I’ve been thinking a lot about what Kya said, about ‘the right time to share the news.’” She turned back towards Asami.

“Well, it got me thinking about the Earth Kingdom as well. She said they’ve been, well….bad with change to put it lightly.” Korra seemed adrift in thought once again. An air of melancholy hung over those last few words. “I mean, even Kyoshi couldn’t get much to change. Hundreds of years later and it's still considered a crime to be…. To be….” Korra seemed to have trouble saying it.

“To be gay?” Asami interjected.

Korra nodded slightly, continuing to brood over the unfortunate truth. She rubs her eyes, trying to distract herself from the mixture of sadness and exhaustion she was experiencing. “Gosh, I’m getting all sad about this and don’t even know what it was like. What it was like for Kyoshi. What it was like for anyone really.” She let out another sigh, a quicker more frustrated sigh. She felt Asami lean in more, lending a sympathetic face as she talked about these troubling thoughts.

“But there's so much that's muddled. Or not even there! I tried to see if any of the books mentioned Kyoshi having a girlfriend or a wife, but there wasn’t a single mention of it. It's like the idea of being gay doesn’t exist in the Earth Kingdom or something. But I feel like I’m close, like its just right under my nose. But there's still so much that I don’t know. ” 

“You’ll find it,” said Asami with a great deal of sincerity. “I know you will. You’ve been able to change the world time and time again, I know you can do it at least one more time.”

Korra was finally able to return the warm glance that Asami was giving her. She stopped her in her pace, lightly pressing against her lips for a kiss. Korra whispered into her ear. “You're the best you know.” 

Asami cheekily returned the kiss, this one lasting a bit longer. Korra began slowly blasting air against the ground, accidentally expressing her lovestruck state of shock as it started to blow their hair upwards. When Asami’s lips parted from Korra, it all came back down. “Right back at you.” She said it with a tinge of playfulness. Korra was still in a bit of shock but quickly came to her senses, smiling from cheek to cheek.

Once again, Asami’s presence wiped away any sadness that could have stayed with Korra. All that was left was her boundless love for the woman right in front of her, who loved her just as much in return. 

“Its funny, after today I started to think about how well everyone took the news. Of us coming out, being in a relationship and all.” Korra stared up at the temple, pausing to embrace the fond memories. “Everyone was so accepting and caring. Even with Mako being surprised, he took it pretty well. Thinking on it now, I just….feel so _lucky_.”   
  


Korra’s stare shifted slowly from the temple back to Asami. She was smiling so much that it almost hurt. “But most of all, I’m so lucky to have you. I love you so much, and I feel lucky that I don’t have to hide that from anyone. I don’t have to feel ashamed about it. And I promise I won’t stop showing you how much I love you.”

Asami let out a soft chuckle. Korra scratched her head in embarrassment. “Yeah, that was pretty cheesy wasn’t it?”

“No, you just surprise me sometimes with how sincere you can be. I remember when we were at the portals, right after you told your parents about us, you said you'd always have my back. No matter what. And I never doubted you for a second. And I never doubted that you loved me.”

“Speaking of having your back…” sniffled Korra, quickly wiping the tears out of her eyes. “I’ve been blabbering on about my day, but how have you been? Is everything going good over at the factory?”

“Well…” Asami darted her eyes at the temple. “Why don’t we talk about it over some tofu cake.”


	3. A Lot To Learn

The next few days were about as strenuous as Korra’s visit to the library. Whenever she wasn’t busy with her diplomatic responsibilities being the Avatar, she was inspecting scroll after scroll. It became somewhat of an obsession. This venture began to take up much of her free time to the point that Asami decided to join in, becoming a study partner. 

But there was still little information to be found, not even a governmental policy or an article about same-sex couples. There was also little to be found on the mystery woman who was Kyoshi’s bodyguard. But there were some details. Korra was able to learn that Rangi was the daughter of Hei-Ran, who was supposedly the Avatar’s firebending teacher. It also seems that they knew each other at a young age since they were both learning under Hei-Ran. 

But as the documents went further back, things started to get jumbled. There was an article, announcing that the Avatar had disappeared and that a search was in progress. But it wasn’t talking about Kyoshi. It was talking about a boy, someone named Yun. Going even further back, there wasn’t a single mention of Kyoshi. 

_Who is this kid?_ Korra thought to herself. Whoever he was, he obviously wasn’t the Avatar. Having two Earth Kingdom Avatars in a row isn’t even possible. Something wasn’t adding up.

“Um, Korra….” A voice broke her from her intense focus. She snapped straight from her crouched position while she was reading the scroll. Somehow she forgot she was in the middle of having dinner with Tenzin and all the other Air Nomads. 

Korra winced in embarrassment, only to hide it with an awkward smile while she slowly put the scroll down under the table. She looked around at the other Nomads, noticing Ikki trying to contain her laughter and Jinroah covering her face with an equal amount of second-hand embarrassment.

“Sorry. I know, it's probably a little rude to read at the dinner table.”

“That's quite alright,” Tenzin said in an understanding tone. “Honestly it's nice to see you get so invested in history. You look like you’ve been putting a great deal of time into this.”

“Oh, you can say that again!” Korra proclaimed. “At this point I know Earth Kingdom history like it was the back of my hand!”

She paused, reflecting back on that statement. She looked off to the side. “But I’m starting to wonder how much of it is true.”

Tenzin nodded slightly. “Yes, Earth Kingdom history can be somewhat of an enigma. Their government has been known to conceal information from their citizens or erase it altogether. But it seems that a lot more has come out ever since the queen was killed….”

He began to stroke his beard with deep contemplation while Meelo, who was sitting right next to him, leaned against the table with enthusiasm in his eyes. “I wanna know about the Earth Kingdom!” he shouted out, breaking the quaint atmosphere of their dinner. “All we get to read about is boring old Nomads like Monk Geeatsu.”

“Gyatso,” Tenzin corrected. Meelo let out a frustrated huff. 

Korra filled the room with a hearty chuckle that brought back the homely atmosphere. “I don’t know little buddy, some of this Earth Kingdom stuff is pretty confusing. Even to me.”

Korra decided to push the thought aside for now and enjoy this time with everyone. That feeling, of being lucky, came back to Korra. She felt lucky to have friends and family that don’t keep secrets from her. 

They trusted her with the truth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra helped Tenzin with cleaning the dishes. It was a relaxing change of pace for her, something that didn’t require intense focus to get done. But that wasn’t the only reason she was helping out. 

Everyone else had left the room and she needed to ask Tenzin whatever he might know about the Earth Kingdom. She dried off one of the ceramic bowls before she stiffly turned towards him.

“Tenzin?”

He shifted his focus and turned towards Korra, still calm and caring in his demeanor. “Yes Korra?”

“I wanted to ask you something….about the Earth Kingdom.”

Tenzin could sense the seriousness in her voice. He put his bowl on a towel to dry. After that, he gave Korra his full attention. 

“The main reason I’ve been reading all this Earth Kingdom history is that I’ve been thinking about how it is now. It's not the same as it was when we met Hou-Ting. So much has changed. But I kept thinking about something I heard. I remember hearing that a lot of people weren’t treated equally there. People like…. Well, people like me and Asami.”

It took a minute for Tenzin to realize. Then his face turned sympathetic, but still had an air of contemplation. A wave of relief went over Korra, remembering Tenzin was one her greatest supporters when she first came out. He was willing to listen to her and take her seriously.

“The thing is that I can’t seem to find anything. I even looked Kyoshi up and got nothing. But I know that Aang taught you a lot when you were a kid. I was wondering if maybe he might have told you something about the Earth Kingdom, back when he was a kid, that can help me with this.”

Tenzin squinted, scratching his forehead in even deeper contemplation. After some time he let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry Korra,” he put his hand on her shoulder. “But most of what Aang taught me was related to Air Nomad culture and history. I learned about the other nation’s history, but most of the specific details aren't as clear to me like they were back then.”

Korra looked down at the floor, it didn’t surprise her but she still felt defeated. Another dead end. Tenzin retracted his hand, he could feel that sense of defeat as well. 

“Well, it's at least comforting to know I’m not the only one who has a lot to learn.”

Tenzin nodded with a slight smile.

Korra’s eyes strained. “But I just don’t know who else to talk to. I’ve tried so many people,” Korra's face changes from intense to annoyed. “Even Wu.”

Her posture started to parallel Tenzin’s intense contemplating pose. “And none of them had any idea what I was talking about. Not a single person from the Earth Kingdom knows about this. There's gotta be someone!”

Korra took a breather and walked over one of the windows in the dining hall, staring out into the horizon of Yue Bay. “There’s gotta be someone……” She glanced down at the meditation pavilion, noticing a lone figure practicing waterbending.

“Well,” Tenzin raised a finger. “I do know someone who could help.”


	4. Kya's Story

Kya moved her arms with a great sense of fluidity, bending the water not to attack but to be in a constant state of motion, slowly gliding around in a circle. She had her eyes closed but was able to keep the stream completely stable. It soon became a liquid ring, showing no signs of strain in its formation. It was perfectly balanced.

Korra slowly approached the pavilion, she didn’t want to interrupt Kya’s practice but she did want to see the impressive feat that was being performed. She stared in awe as the ring began to rotate, not losing a bit of its shape. It eventually began to morph into a perfect sphere in complete stasis. Not a single drop was lost. Her eyes were wide with amazement.

“So are you just gonna keep staring?” Kya’s voice startled Korra, even though she was right in front of her. The sphere morphed back into a stream that flowed into Kya’s water skin, sealing it back up. She turned to Korra with a playful, mischievous grin. “Or was there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

Korra let out a weak laugh and an even weaker wave. “Hey Kya.” She recomposed herself. “And...yes, there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Kya leaned back against the railing of the pavilion, feeling the breeze of the nearby shore. “Let me guess, need some waterbending tips,” her smirk grew. “Or maybe some relationship advice.”

“No to both,” Korra chuckled. Her face became serious, looking off to the side and then back at Kya. “I wanted to ask you about the Earth Kingdom. When you talked with me and Asami, you said something about it and Avatar Kyoshi. Well ever since then I’ve been trying to find anything about Kyoshi’s relationships and same-sex couples in the Earth Kingdom, but I can’t seem to find…. anything.”

Kya’s expression changed, noting the desperation in Korra’s voice. It felt very familiar to her. “That's because you're looking in the wrong place.”

“Well, then how do you know about all of this?”

Kya let out a long sigh, a very tired sigh. She pushed away from the railing and sat down slowly in the middle of the wood boarded floor. She motioned to Korra for her to do the same. Korra was a bit unsure at first, but she eventually sat down. At first, she was expecting a random meditation session.

“Have you ever heard of Maizu Village?” 

Korra stiffly shook her head, realizing this was not going to be about meditation. 

“It was a relatively small community in the Earth Kingdom. But more importantly, it was a safe haven, for people from cities like Ba Sing Se or Omashu to express their open love of any gender. It's considered a safe haven because it's mostly off the map while still being in Earth Kingdom territory. It isn’t anywhere near Ba Sing Se or Omashu, it's deep within the wilderness. Earth Kingdom authorities still came around every now and then, but mostly they were able to find a peaceful space away from persecution.”

“That's amazing!” Korra blurted out, almost in disbelief. “How did you find out about this place.”

“Let's just say you're not the only one whos done a research project. After I came out to my parents, Katara told me about Maizu. Apparently she had found it during her journey with Aang to stop the Firelord. Many years later, me and my girlfriend took a trip to find the village. It was hard to locate but we eventually found it.”

“Everyone was so kind,” Kya was smiling unknowingly, reflecting on the good times that were spent there. “One of the things I remember the most about staying in Maizu was the stories they told. The history of how it came to be. The story goes, at a time when Earth Kingdom persecution was getting drastic, Avatar Kyoshi decided to help those who needed sanctuary. She brought them in secret to an uncharted area outside of Ba Sing Se, a place that was hard to get to but easy to live in. Maizu was the perfect spot for both supporters of open love and for stubborn hermits.”

They both laughed at the light-hearted joke. Korra began to realize why the books were lacking in any detail about same-sex relationships, maybe to cover up the persecution that was going on. At the same time, it might have also in part because they thought there would be no one left who would remember it. But there was. She couldn’t imagine the courage that Kyoshi had to do something like that, to just go against the entire Earth Kingdom. But then it struck her, she did go against the Earth Kingdom already with her run-in with Hou-ting.

“After the village began to have shape, the people gave their honor to Avatar Kyoshi. The village was considered blessed by her protection. Kyoshi Island is another example of a blessed spot, but a more Earth Kingdom friendly version of blessed. As the community started to form, they would do celebrations for Kyoshi. Many events celebrated her work as the Avatar and their sincere thanks to her. She apparently came to a few of these events, sometimes with her wife and daughter.”

Korra’s eyes went wide, her back straightened up, and in a fluster she tried to interject. “Wait, wait…. Did you say wife  _ and _ daughter?!”

“Yep,” she said with an air of cockiness. “You heard me right, wife  _ and _ daughter.”

Korra slightly leaned back in her spot. Many thoughts were running through her mind. About who Kyoshi really was. About how such a peaceful place like Maizu can exist in the middle of the Earth Kingdom. But she also started to think about Asami. For the first time, she started to think about having a future with her and what that would really mean. Though Kyoshi was met with struggle, even she was able to live with who she loved during a dark time. She started to think of Asami as someone really worth fighting for. Korra brought her attention back to Kya, silently expressing her enthusiasm by leaning forward with an attentive smile. 

“Learning all of this gave me some perspective, at the time I mostly lived in Republic City and I was starting to see that not everything was as perfect around the Four Nations as I thought. And at the same time, I saw the resilience that such a small community could pull through with. Keep in mind, the original villagers were around during Kyoshi’s time, which was hundreds of years ago. Not to mention they stayed together during the Hundred Year War as well, when even the biggest cities were being brought down by the Fire Nation.”

In the middle of her fond recollection, Kya’s expression changed. Her smile faded slightly. “But it wasn’t meant to last. Not long after the Hundred Year War ended, Earth Kingdom authorities enacted stricter security over the land, occasionally using Dai Lei for those who were convicted of conspiring with the Fire Nation, sometimes wrongly convicted. Some of those people were from Maizu. And as time went on, many of the forests in the Earth Kingdom became less uncharted than it had in the olden days. When we visited, we heard talk of many of the villagers moving to Republic City to find a better life. But some of them have already spent most of their life in Maizu and were willing to stay. I made another visit many years later but all that was left was a mining town.”

The facts hit Korra like a ton of bricks. All the truth that was erased from the textbooks she read, it began to make sense. It wasn’t the actual history of the Earth Kingdom, but the history that they wanted to remember. Now the only sanctuary was turned into an industrial city. So much of that history is missing or gone entirely. She felt a knot in her stomach. “I can’t believe it. But, the villagers said they were going to Republic City. Maybe they’re still out there.”

“Possibly. But again, the community itself was small, even before I first visited. Some of them might have passed away by now, and for the ones who are still around it's hard to know if they’ve actually preserved their traditions. It's like finding a needle in a haystack.”

Korra’s eyes lowered. That feeling of defeat when she was talking with Tenzin came back, but it was worse this time around. She found a small part of what she was searching for, only to come to another dead end. 

“How can they all just disappear like that. After staying together for hundreds of years…...now all of it's gone!”

“I know how you feel Korra,” Kya stood up, glancing back at the horizon. The sun was touching the water, leaving its reflection in the waves as a way of saying goodbye. “When I found out everyone had left Maizu, I was devastated. The village meant so much to me and many others. But I had to make peace with it, learn from it so a loss like that would never happen again.”

Korra got back up as well, joining Kya to watch the sun go down. She could feel the ache in her chest from before but was somehow alleviated by Kya’s words. “I just felt so close. So close to finally getting some piece of history I could save. Something that could help us. But it's all gone now. Now its nothing but stories.”

She dropped her head down. “If only I could talk to someone who lived in Miazu.”

“Well…..you can.”

Korra propped head back up, raising an eyebrow in confusion at Kya. “What do you mean.”

“Are you kidding?” Kya said with surprise and a tinge of humor. “Can’t believe that the Avatar herself forgot that she can talk to her past lives.”

Kya looked at the sky as it changed from a deep orange to pitch black. “But let's save that for tomorrow, alright?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korra stumbled through the halls of the temple, making her way to the dining hall. She forgot the scroll that she had left under the table. She felt totally exhausted, mentally exhausted. As she was walking down the hall, she noticed that the lamps were still on.  _ That's strange _ , she thought to herself.  _ Everyone’s probably headed off to bed by now.  _ She didn’t care whoever was still in there, she just wanted to get the scroll and get some rest.

She walked in to find Asami sitting at one of the tables. A feeling of surprise and relief hit Korra all at once, being able to see her after a long, somewhat emotional day. It was obvious that Asami could see the surprise on Korra’s face, giving her a playful smile. 

“Hey,” Korra said, completely red in the face.

“Hey,” Asami picked up the scroll from under the table. “Thought I might find you here.”

Korra scratched the back of her head, flustered at how well Asami knows her clumsiness and her trademark of leaving important things out in the dining hall. Asami got up and began slowly walking towards her. 

“I know you’ve been wanting to stay here to focus on your studies, but I was starting to really miss you. I know we’ve both been busy with work, but I’ve got some downtime from the factory and I just wanted to see yo-”

Korra grabs Asami into a tight hug, showing no signs of letting go. It surprised her at first, but she quickly gave into the embrace and hugged her back. Korra nestled her face into her lover’s shoulder, trying to hide her eyes which started to well up. Asami brushed her hair with her fingers, lightly gliding over little strands and playfully spinning them around. They were close enough to hear each other's breathing, Asami was slow and long while Korra’s short and kinetic. 

Korra lifted her head back up after her eyes dried. Asami put a hand to her cheek and let it stay there. “Hard day?” she asked.

Korra nodded. “Yeah,” she looked back up, deep into Asami’s eyes. A warm feeling welled up in her chest as she felt Asami’s hand, the tenderness of it. But it also came to her when she thought about what Kya said, about Kyoshi’s wife. She thought about how it made her think that having a future with Asami could be possible. It took a moment to realize that they were both just smiling at each other, sharing big grins and comfortable silence.

“It was a hard day…...but not anymore.”


	5. A Tale of Maizu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of homophobia

Kya was known to begin practicing right around when the sun started rising. The pavilion was usually where she went unless Tenzin was taking the other Air Nomads for an early meditation session. But it wasn’t Tenzin that she saw at the pavilion, but two figures that were all too familiar to her. 

Korra and Asami sat facing the shore, both in what looked like a deep state of meditation. Every now and then Asami would peek to see the still, balanced posture that Korra was trying to keep. Korra concentrated, maybe a little too much. But her concentration breaks as a voice upsets the silence.

“Fancy meeting you two lovebirds out here,” Kya said with a smug grin on her face. “Especially at this hour.”

Korra and Asami turned around to see Kya, they both knew she would show up eventually. “Oh good,” Korra said, sounding relieved. “We were waiting for you.”

Kya seemed very confused until Asami interjected. “She’s trying to talk to Avatar Kyoshi and she thinks that meditating will help her tap into the Spirit World. But, I think she needs a little help.”

Korra slumped forward in her spot. “Even after years of being the Avatar, I’m still bad at meditating.”

Kya lightly chuckled as she approached the pavilion. “Alright then kids, let me help you out a little.” She sat next to the two, sitting with proper posture and stance. Korra and Asami adjusted themselves, trying to mimic Kya.

She glanced at the two, her smirk changed from smug to sincere. “It's nice to see you two are meditating together.” She glanced off into the distance. “Reminds me of when I used to meditate with my girlfriend.”

Korra opened her eyes. “That reminds me, I forgot to ask the other day but who is your girlfrie-”

Kya snapped her fingers. “Hey, stay focused now!”

Korra quickly adjusted herself, closed her eyes, and stayed silent. 

“Now just keep focusing on your breathing, let it guide you. Empty your mind of any thoughts you might have. Even what you might say to Kyoshi when you meet her. Just feel the moment, let your mind be like a wave across the shore. Now…...breathe.”

It took time, but Korra was able to envision herself as the wave Kya was talking about. She felt her presence at this moment, more so than ever before. She could feel her connection to the world around her, hearing the wind and soft chimes coming from the temple. But most of all she could feel the support of those who loved her, more so than any tangible thing. She felt at peace, for the first time in a while. As this feeling came across her, she suddenly felt weightless.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Korra opened her eyes to see herself suspended in a blueish, ethereal plain. The only other thing out in the emptiness was spots of light that cut through the dark. She looked down at her hands, to see she was an apparition, highlighted with a purple glow. She made it.

Korra floated in a moment of silence before she noticed a figure forming in front of her. A blue glowing energy began to twist and morph, but it never settled on a shape. Soon she remembered what it was. She closed her eyes again in intense focus.

“Please,” she spoke softly. “I need to speak to Avatar Kyoshi.”

Korra could hear the shaping of the energy, contracting, and welling up like a burning flame. This lasted for minutes before it went completely silent. Then a familiar voice spoke.

“It’s good to see you Avatar Korra.”

She felt a chill run down her spine. She's done this before but every time it was still just as intimidating. Korra slowly opened her eyes to see Kyoshi. Except, it wasn’t Kyoshi. Well, it was Kyoshi (still as tall as ever) but not in the way she usually saw her. She wasn’t wearing her signature face makeup or her headpiece. She appeared before her without any mask, this was Kyoshi not as the Avatar but as herself. 

“....A-Avatar Kyoshi!” Korra stumbled, surprised by her new appearance. But she readjusted herself and felt somehow comforted by her. “It’s good to see you too.”

While Kyoshi’s appearance was different, she still exuded the same cold and calculated tone she has shown before. “So, you’ve come to me with some questions?”

“Yes, a lot actually.” She gives Kyoshi a look of determination. "I want to know about Maizu Village.”

Kyoshi’s cold stare showed a hint of intrigue. “What is that you want to know?”

“......Everything.”

Kyoshi sighed deeply, realizing Korra’s commitment to this journey would be taxing but necessary. “Very well then.” 

Behind Kyoshi, a wall of blue aura manifested, shaping into what looked like the Earth King’s palace. Before she continued, blue faceless figures began acting out her story. 

“It all started one night when I was visiting Ba Sing Se, I was about 10 years into accepting my role as the Avatar. I already knew the capital was set up in a way that divided the social classes, promoting an unfair way of life for those who weren’t so fortunate. I was still in the process of trying to reform this system in whatever way I could. But there was so much more going on that I didn’t even realize.

“I was spending the night up in the estates, that was where the King wanted me to stay before I met with him in the morning. But I was feeling restless, so I took a walk late night walk down to the lower sections of the city. During my walk, I heard a struggle going on in the building next to me. The front door slammed open and I saw two young boys, both ragged and hurt, being taken away by Earth Kingdom police. It caught my attention, something felt off about this.

“They kept holding on to one another like they were holding on for dear life. But the guards kept separating them. I approached them, asking why they were being arrested. One of the guards told me that they had committed ‘treasonous acts’ against the Earth Kingdom. The lie was about as plain as the nose on his face. I asked what ‘acts’ they had committed but he refused to say. Then the guard looked back at the boys, who were holding hands as tight as they could. They were trying to stay connected. The guard broke their grip with malicious intent. He had a face of pure anger that I had only seen on rare occasions. He called them ‘degenerates’. 

“After that, I knew exactly what was going on. I had no evidence for it, but these two were not being taken for treason. I don't know what came over me, but I surprised the guards by pulling them down into the Earth up to their torso. I took the boys into my arms and ran. I ran as fast as I possibly could. No one identified me since most people saw the Avatar with the makeup and headpiece. I looked like how I appear to you right now.

“I took them back to the estate in secret. I learned that they had no family to stay with and that if they tried to go back out, they might be identified and arrested. I agreed to take care of them until I found someone who could. As I was sleeping that night, I knew exactly what I needed to tell the King.

“The meeting went about as well as you would expect. When I brought up the subject of citizens being imprisoned for prejudiced reasons, he brushed it off by saying they were committing treason. I tried everything that I could to convince him, but he was about as stubborn as he was dense. I later found out that the people who were arrested for their sexual orientation were being labeled as ‘political prisoners.’ This was a matter that couldn’t have been stopped if I had just brought down the Earth King, this was deeper than that. It's easy to kill a leader, but it's hard to change the beliefs of an entire nation. It was then that I realized I had to take drastic measures.

“Since I had my connections with the Earth Kingdom police, I could see who was being held up for ‘treason’. I had a plan in mind to break them out and get them to a safe space. I was able to set up the mission with a couple of old _daofei_ friends of mine-”

“Wait a minute,” Korra interrupted. “You were a part of the _daofei_!? That part wasn’t in any of the scrolls or textbooks.”

“I’ll tell you the story behind that one day, but not right now. Anyways, I was able to gather a few friends to help in this breakout.”

She paused, her stoic expression changed to something more sly. “Interesting, isn’t it? That a couple of _daofei_ criminals could have more sympathy for others than the ruler of the Earth Kingdom.”

“We all did it in disguise, it was harder for me because my height was usually a dead giveaway. I also restricted myself to only using earthbending which made our plan a bit more challenging. But we made it through, taking everyone with us to a remote location deep in the woods. It would have been much more challenging to get there if it wasn’t for Pengpeng, my flying bison. I took the two boys with me as well, since my efforts for finding them a home went nowhere. We set up camp at first and as days went by it started to look more like a real commune. 

“I had to keep them away from the authorities since they were all considered wanted criminals. They went under new names for a while, some decided to keep their name but others still used their original name in private. As the months went by, the search died down and things were able to go back to something resembling normal. After that, Maizu became somewhat of a fishing town, on top of being a sanctuary, as it lived near a river. So with time, the villagers were able to truly make a home of it.

“From that day forward, I swore an oath to protect Maizu to the best of my abilities. Even if it meant facing against the Earth Kingdom military. I would have to make visits every now and then while still keeping it secret from everyone. I’m sure many of my friends were confused about my frequent absences, but it was something I felt a great responsibility to. I got to see these people who were always living on a knife’s edge find peace for themselves. I even saw the two boys grow up together and start a family.

“Helping all those people reminded me why being the Avatar was such a monumental responsibility. The reputation of the Avatar was somewhat soured after Kuruk and so I felt the need to make up for all the injustice that brewed after his passing. And on top of many other corrections, this… this was long overdue.”

Korra was overwhelmed with this news, she had a starstruck look on her face for the past few minutes. But she thought about what she said about the responsibilities of being an Avatar. She wasn’t sure how to compare herself to Kyoshi.

“It sounds like you took to being the Avatar pretty well. I mean, helping all those people really changed their lives for the better. I wish I could say the same. You’ve helped others live peacefully and I’m still here trying to fix everything with the Spirit World and the Earth Kingdom.”

Kyoshi took note of this, she could sense the doubt in her voice. “But you're still young, you won’t always have a handle on things so soon. And yet you’ve done so much in that time. Quite frankly you're on a much better direction than I was at your age. I was still settling personal vendettas. Creating Maizu was an uphill battle and it took time, but that time and effort paid off in the end. I know you will find a way.”

The initial doubt washed away from Korra’s mind. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Did you have any more questions?”

“No, no more questions.” But Korra hesitated, remembering one other important detail. “Actually there was one other thing…..”

“What is it?”

Korra hesitated again, wondering if her curiosity was going too far. But eventually, she gave in. “I saw a name in the textbooks I was reading. Someone named Rangi. It said that she was your bodyguard while you were the Avatar, but that's all it said. I was wondering…..who was she?”

Then Korra saw something she had never seen before. She saw Kyoshi smile. 

“Korra, I’m sorry but I can’t tell you about my _bodyguard_.”

She turned her head to the side in complete confusion.

  
“But, I can tell you about my _wife_.”


	6. The Avatar's Love

“When I was a young girl, I worked as a servant for an estate up in what used to be Yokoya Port. Before then, I was just an orphan living on the streets. I had crossed paths with a bender who taught the Avatar before me, an Air Nomad named Kelsang. He took me in and cared for me while I was growing up. He didn’t know I was the Avatar then, but he still looked after me and I grew to see him as my father. When I was old enough, he helped me to find work and a place to stay. That place was the Avatar mansion. 

“At the time, many thought that a boy named Yun was the Earth Avatar. Most of this was due to the Earth Kingdom’s somewhat archaic system for finding the Avatar, which led to desperate decision making. After I showed dedication in my work, I became a personal servant of Yun. I got to know him well and we became good friends. There were even times where I thought we would be more than that.

“I also met someone else. Someone who would be incredibly important in my life. A girl named Rangi. She came from the Fire Nation and was the Avatar’s bodyguard. She always said that she was ‘honor-bound to follow and protect the Avatar.’”

It was a brand new sight to see Kyoshi chuckle, Korra couldn’t believe it but she didn’t let it distract her.

“She was great at barking out orders, always bossing me around the mansion. But I could always sense a facade behind it all. Like the cold shoulder, she would give me now and then meant something else. But I grew to be close with the two. It seemed odd, being a mostly novice bender and having two friends who were masters of their craft. Sometimes it felt alienating. More than that, it was hard to come to terms with the fact that I had feelings for both of them. Being at a young age my mind was going in a million different directions.”

This reminded Korra of her own relationships, and the million different directions her mind went back when she was younger, going from Mako to Asami. “I definitely know what that feels like.”

“But, things started to change. The position of Avatar was being put into question as people began to slowly realize that Yun wasn’t the Avatar. Some thought I knew... that I was hiding this secret away. Rangi resented me at first, she thought it was some kind of sick joke. But it wasn’t, I’d never try to hurt her or Yun like that.”

There was a long pause after that last sentence, a long painful pause. There was a great deal of regret hanging on to those final words.

“That wasn’t the end. Someone I thought I could trust betrayed me, killed not just the only person I saw as a father but Yun as well. Or so I thought. But at that point, I felt alone. I was being hunted by one of the most powerful people in the Earth Kingdom. It felt like going back to the streets, I felt truly alone. But it didn’t last long. Rangi was there to help get out of Yokoya Port and find safety. She was by my side all the way through. At first, I just thought she was doing this because she knew I was the Avatar.

“Back when I was still a maid, there was a group of kids who would always try to pick on me. Some of them said that I was still just a poor girl just like them, which to an extent was true. But there were other things that they said about me, much more hurtful things. I’m not sure how they knew what those words meant, or if their parents told them, but every once in a while I would catch an insult from them. And Rangi, she would always scare them away. They knew they could pick on me, but they didn’t dare pick on Rangi. But she tried convincing me to stand up for myself, she was so adamant about it. It was hard for me to understand, mostly because it felt like she was mocking me. But later, I figured it out. 

“While we were staying in a new city to get away from trouble, Rangi got into a fight that almost ended in her death. I felt completely helpless to stop it but she made it out before any permanent damage was done. I confronted her about the fight, I was so confused why someone would put themselves through all that suffering so recklessly. And that's when it hit me. She wanted me to know what it felt like, to see someone you love take a hit and not stand up for themselves. To just accept that suffering. She said that pained her to watch, to see me put myself through that suffering. Whether it was being picked on by some local kids or letting personal vendettas eat away at my humanity, she had enough of it. She told me that she cared about me, not as the Avatar but who I really was. She said that I deserved happiness.”

The grin on Kyoshi’s face from before returned, but it morphed into a truly affectionate smile.

“She said that she wanted to make me feel loved.

“I knew what I had to do after that. I opened myself up to her, let her know I truly felt. Ever since then, I knew that she truly meant what she said. Later on, she would become my firebending teacher. She was tough as nails but she always knew how to keep me motivated. Though I wasn’t a fan of all the horse stance practice.

“But something happened, a kidnapping took place. She was taken and a good friend was killed. I felt like I was back right where I started. But with some help, she returned and the man who killed Kelsang and Yun was gone for good. But something happened to Rangi, something that.... damaged her honor.”

Korra could tell the severity behind that statement. She wasn’t completely knowledgeable about Fire Nation culture but she knew that an attack on someone’s honor was a bigger deal than it sounded.

“Not only that, but her mother had gone fatally ill and she needed to take her to the Northern Water Tribe for proper healing. So at that point, we both had to go our separate ways for some time. I spent those days in the Southern Air Temple learning to airbend while I was on the opposite side of the world from where Rangi was. It felt like such a long time, even though it was only a few months.”

Korra recognized something familiar in what she said. She remembered Asami saying that the time she was away healing from the mercury poison felt like the longest two years of her life. She felt a knot in her stomach, realizing that despite their difference of eras that they shared many struggles outside of being the Avatar. There was a feeling of mutual sympathy.  
  


“But eventually we found our way back to each other. From then on, we were practically inseparable. We were always out there for each other, even during the craziest missions. There was always a fear that something would happen, that this might be the last time I would ever see her. I had lost so many friends, so many people I cared about. I couldn’t bear to lose her but I had to grapple with the reality of it. But she always stayed, every step of the way.

“After we brought some semblance of momentary world peace, we decided to celebrate by finally getting married. We both wanted to do it in the Earth Kingdom, we spent so much of our lives there and it meant so much more to us. But because of the prejudice of the time, we did it in secret with only a few friends down in Maizu. Despite the secrecy, it was one of the happiest moments of my life. I still had that creeping suspicion in the back of my mind that this would all fall apart without a moment's warning, but it never did.   
  


“That being said, we did eventually move to the Fire Nation. I didn’t want to keep my love in hiding for the rest of our lives and the Fire Nation was more accepting of us in that regard. We still got funny glances from others, but it wasn’t likely they weren’t going to say anything to the Avatar and her elite firebending bodyguard.

“After settling in the Fire Nation for some time, we both agreed that we wanted a child. We went to a local orphanage, it felt like writing the wrongs of when my parents left me as a kid. It was strangely cathartic, even healing. We found a girl named Koko. It didn’t take long before we knew she was the one. She had a lot of the same intensity that I saw in Rangi, it felt like I was seeing it again for the first time. We had our struggles raising her, as we both had our own responsibilities trying to help the world. But also, I feel we raised a really brilliant woman, and I couldn’t have done it without Rangi’s support, not just for me but for Koko.

Korra seemed fixated on this, she has considered a future with her and Asami but having a kid?! She thought it was out of the question, but this conversation gave her hope for a scenario she only considered just now. If Kyoshi could make it work hundreds of years ago, maybe she can too.

“But time went on. Everyone started getting older. Before I knew it my daughter was grown up and Rangi was reaching her final years. Having to see her go was painful, it really was, but at the same time I was content. For the longest time, we were having to suffer to help each other. Trying to help save the world. Always putting ourselves in constant danger. We went through so much, our only wish was to just grow old together. And we did. I always thought that Rangi would die in battle or be taken from me too soon. It was the greatest relief to know that she lived a good, long life and went peacefully among her friends and family.

“But I still remained.”

The coldness in her voice came back, it was as palpable as ever.

“The world was beginning to shift back into chaos and I still had to do my duty as the Avatar. To me, its what she would have wanted. In that time I took down Chin the Conqueror, created Kyoshi Island with Koko’s help and established peace in the Four Nations, for the time being.”

There was a question that was on Korra’s mind, but she didn’t know if she should touch on the subject. It felt wrong but part of her needed to know. “Did you ever find someone else?”

Kyoshi seemed confused by the vagueness of the question.

“I mean....did you ever remarry?”

Kyoshi slowly shook her head. “I couldn’t. I still felt so loyal to Rangi, even after all those years. But also because I knew that I would see her again.”

Now Korra was the one who was confused, but she continued to listen regardless.

“I kept growing older, seeing all my loved ones come and go with the ages was taxing but I still had that sense of duty that I had to uphold. Then, at the ripe old age of two hundred and thirty, I decided it was time for someone else to take over. Rangi wanted me to be honorable as an Avatar, but more than anything she didn’t want me to give up my own happiness for the sake of being the Avatar. Those last few years I started to remember that. I started hanging on to some of my biggest regrets, knowing it was pointless to do so. That was when I knew it was time for a new Avatar.

“I spent my last few days in Maizu. It felt therapeutic, with all the regret that I was holding onto, to see people that I was able to truly help. I saw how much it's changed since its inception, how happy everyone has been. It felt like a symbol to the spirit of these people, to see the village still standing even after hundreds of years. After a celebration was made by the villagers, I quietly passed on, leading Roku to fill my place as Avatar. And now, many many years later, _two_ Avatars later…..here you are, Avatar Korra.”

It was hard to hide it any longer. Korra was overwhelmed with emotion, tears streaming down her face. She felt great sorrow for Kyoshi, having to live on without the love of her life, but still finding the courage to continue on. It felt unbearable. She also felt something else, a feeling of smallness in the face of the long legacy of the Avatar. Kyoshi’s journey defined a generation while Korra was still trying to make sense of her own. But most of all, she was confused. Confused at why Kyoshi was smiling. 

The blue energy acting out the scene slowly faded away into the darkness. Korra had a burning question, a question that felt even more inappropriate than the last. But she needed to ask. “Why,” she spoke softly through sobs. “Why did you hold on to Rangi, even after all those years. Why did you say that you would see her again?! I-It just doesn’t make sense to me.”

Her confusion had given back to her sadness. It was hard for her to comprehend that level of unconditional love, a love that lasted through the eras. It was hard to see through the tears, but Korra could hear Kyoshi chuckling.

“Korra, Avatars aren’t the _only_ ones that reside in the Spirit World.”

Before Korra could comprehend the statement, the blue aura appeared again. Taking shape, it seemed to resemble a person, somewhat shorter than Kyoshi. Then it began to fill in the details, a woman with black hair, probably in her 30s, and Fire Nation armor standing by Kyoshi’s side. It was Rangi. Korra, with watery eyes, stared in absolute amazement, beginning to smile again.

Rangi bowed slightly in her presence. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar Korra.”

Korra, trying to hold herself together, bowed back. “It's a pleasure to meet you too.”

Korra stayed in that position for longer than she needed. Once she rose back up, she was still overcome with emotion but was still smiling. “Thank you….. for everything.”

“Korra, always remember what I said to you. You're still young but you’ve done so much already.” Kyoshi let her words simmer in the moment. “Already you’ve done a great service to the world, take the time that you have to let yourself be happy. You’ve spent so much of it becoming a good Avatar, now's the time to appreciate those that truly love you.”

Kyoshi gave a cheeky smirk. “But I think you’ve already got part of that taken care of with your girlfriend.” Rangi rolled her eyes at Kyoshi.

Korra blushed profusely. “Wait, how did you know about that?”

Kyoshi stared at Korra ominously. “I see everything.” She paused for dramatic effect before Rangi gave her an elbow to the side. “I’m just kidding, I’m just kidding!”

Seeing these little interactions, the mannerisms between the two were healing to Korra. Knowing that even after years of separation and many more years of being back together, they still had playful banter with one another. It was obvious that they still loved each other. It didn’t help her already tear-filled attempt at staying collected.

“But do take her words seriously,” said Rangi. “You won’t always know when your time with the ones you love might come to an end. Take advantage of the time you have now. I may not know this girl, but I can tell from that look in your eyes that she truly loves you.”

The certainty in her tone was shocking but comforting at the same time.

“That's special, not everyone can find a love that special. Never take it for granted Korra.”

Korra rubbed her eyes, continuing to smile in admiration. She felt relieved, not just about her search coming to end, but for everything. It was starting to dawn on her that maybe she has found happiness, maybe she hasn’t fully accepted it yet. After everything, after the world continuously falling into chaos, after what was her lowest point, she really was finding true happiness. And they could tell, just from a look on her face. 

“Thank you both,” Korra said over light sniffles. “I’ll never forget this, I promise.”

“We know,” Kyoshi interjected. She gave Korra one last approving face, a true sign of admiration. “Until we meet again…….”

Both Kyoshi and Rangi bowed before they dissipated into the blue aura, which itself vanished. Korra bowed back to the empty ethereal plains. The white lights around the dark began to burn brighter, becoming an all-consuming pure white. The sound of chimes started to ring in Korra’s ears.

\--------------------------------------------

Korra’s eyes sprung open. She was still pouring with tears, but her breathing was slow. She glanced to see Asami and Kya, still by her side. They also opened their eyes when they heard her breathing change. Asami noticed the tears coming down her face, she looked at Korra with concern. She put a hand to her cheek just like she did at the dining hall, with the same amount of tenderness. Korra realized that this might be the first Asami has seen her cry.

“Korra,” Asami spoke softly. 

“I did it, I finally did it.” Korra’s smile was massive, an affectionate look back at Asami which she also gave to Kya. She didn’t try to hide the tears, she just let them flow out like a river.

Asami returned the smile and hugged Korra. They both held on tight to one another with Kya joining in. Feeling the love around her at that present moment, it felt good, like a genuine release for what seemed like the first time in a while. 

Korra chuckled, “I haven’t cried this much in months.”

They all chuckled with her, as Korra felt the collective warmth of being with those she loved. She didn’t want to ever let go of this feeling. As they all sat there together, Asami leaned into her ear and whispered...

“ _I knew you could do it. I’m so proud of you._ ”


	7. The Mural

The dining hall was alive with chatter, but this time it wasn’t just the Air Nomads. The room was filled to the brim with familiar faces. Friends, family, teachers, all together. A jovial feeling was permeating from every corner of the room. This was all after a very important day and a very important decision. Tenzin stood up, ready to make a speech like he usually does (though his speeches are usually for the other Air Nomads).

“Before we get the night started, I wanted to give my greatest gratitude to Korra. Because today she has helped shape the Earth Kingdom in a way that will affect its people for generations to come. Not only has she helped bring a proper restoration to decades of Earth Kingdom history, but now the Earth Kingdom has abolished its laws against open sexuality. We still have a long way to go before it's whole again, but these changes are getting them on the right track to a society that cares for its people rather than upholding the status quo. To Avatar Korra…… we are all truly thankful.”

The room roared with applause. Korra saw all the smiling faces turn her way, she even noticed Bolin trying his best not to be a blubbering mess. Mako and Opal were trying their best to keep him together. Korra also saw Kya, who she noticed was tearing up. She knew she was proud of her. It dawned on her that all that work she put into what was, at first, a simple curiosity was going to change things for the better.

\---------------------------------

The celebration found its way out to the courtyard, it was later in the day and the dusk was coming over the city. 

“I can’t believe you were out there changing the world AGAIN and you didn’t bring us along!” Bolin sounded surprised but in reality, he was just disappointed he didn’t get to go on another adventure. 

Korra tried to contain her laughter. Asami, right by her side, was trying to do the same. “Believe me, you didn’t miss much,” said Korra through chuckles. “It was just a bunch of meetings and negotiations with Wu.”

“I mean, yeah….but still we could have been there to support you or something!”

“It's ok, I had Asami there with me. Sometimes it feels shes a better diplomat then I am.”

Asami nudged her on the side. “Hey don’t sell yourself short.”

“She's right.” Tenzin brought himself into the group. “After today, I remembered when you first came to Republic City.” 

Korra winced at the thought of that first speech she made, it feels like an embarrassing memory from ages ago.

“But now, your helping settle civil issues for an entire nation, that's something worth celebrating.”

“Exactly!” Bolin added.

Korra laughed again, it was hard to comprehend how much she actually has done in such a short amount of time. Even with her three-year absence the reality of her impact on the world was starting to set in. 

Kya also joined in on the group conversation. “Yeah, you kids did pretty well out there.”

“Well, I couldn’t have done it without your meditation techniques.”

Kya had a prideful but joking smirk on her face. Tenzin gave Kya a confused look, considering he was the one always trying to get Korra to meditate. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. She was trying not to giggle at Tenzin’s slow realization. 

Korra glanced at Kya, darting her eyes to the side. It felt she was giving her a silent signal. Kya gave her a knowing smile. “By the way Tenzin, I think Varrick got his hands on one of the glider suits. Said something about flying off the tower?”

“Again!?” Tenzin raced off, Bolin went with him just in case he needed help. Kya stayed behind, she looked at Korra and gave her an approving nod. Then she followed Tenzin and the others. 

Korra took Asami’s hand as they made their way over to a private spot, the balcony overlooking the spirit portal. There were fond memories associated with this spot, like that day they agreed to take a vacation to the Spirit World. It meant something special to both of them. 

“Did you just want to get some alone time?” Asami asked. 

“Well, yes but there was something I wanted to tell you.” Korra’s face became serious but still affectionate.

“While I was talking to Kyoshi, I learned a lot more than just Earth Kingdom history. She told me a lot, like how Avatars aren’t the only people in the Spirit World. Apparently, everyone goes there after they die.” 

“Everyone?”

Korra nodded. This little bit of information had some massive implications. Then Asami began to realize something.

“So, does that mean my mom and dad are in the Spirit World?”

Korra nodded again, she could sense a feeling of surprise and relief come over Asami. 

“But that wasn’t the only thing Kyoshi told me. While I was there, she said that it was important to appreciate the ones I cared for, the ones I loved, while they were still with me. She said that while I have a responsibility as the Avatar, I should take the time to be with others. And I’ve been thinking about that a lot lately, now that all this Earth Kingdom diplomacy stuff is over.”

“Korra,” Asami said softly. She felt breathless. 

Korra looked off to the side. “Gosh, I feel so silly. I haven’t even thought this through. I was only thinking about it this morning….but I know I can’t wait any longer.”

Korra got down on one knee. Asami’s eyes widened. Korra held her hand with a great deal of tenderness.

“I love you Asami, and I want to be a part of your life. I know this is all so sudden but I’ve had this feeling for quite some time now. It's hard to think about what life will be like years from now, but I want to be there with you for every step of the way.”

There was a long pause. Korra began to hear sniffling and laughing. 

“Well, I guess it's my turn to cry today.”

Korra slowly got back up, still holding on to Asami’s hand. She waited patiently for a response. “So…...what do you say?”

“Honestly,” Asami reached for something in her left pocket, still trying to wipe away tears. “I was thinking the same thing.” 

She pulls out a small black jewelry case. Korra’s eyes widen, it feels like her heart has stopped. 

“I’ve had it with me for two weeks now. I just wasn’t sure when the time would be right.”

Korra could feel tears welling up, but they would finally release when she saw what was inside. It wasn’t an ordinary ring. The designs around showed many different Water Tribe symbols, but at the center was a metallic drawing of Naga. It was meticulous, like it was handcrafted. She could feel her tears dripping onto her hands.

“Wow,” Korra was at a loss for words. Korra began to laugh softly, but it was overpowered by her weakening voice. “I guess it's my turn to cry as well.”

They both laughed, trying to keep themselves collected. Korra buried her face in her hands. “Gosh, I feel so stupid. You made me this absolutely beautiful ring and I don’t even have anything to show for-”  
  


Asami moved Korra’s hands away from her face and kissed her deeply. They held onto each other as they simmered in the moment. As their lips parted, they stared into each other's eyes. After a moment, Asami was the first to speak.

“You don’t need to get me anything. Being with you is a great enough gift as it is. Oh, and to answer your question…… my answer is yes. I want to be a part of your life too. And I promise I will always be there for you.”

They held onto each other for a long time, both red in the face and smiling almost non stop. No matter what doubts the future might bring, at that moment it felt like everything was right in the world. The only sounds now were the wind, Korra and Asami’s soft breathing as they embraced, and Bolin weeping tears of joy in the background as he and Tenzin returned in the middle of their proposal.

\-----------------------------

The Maizu Memorial Site wasn’t on the grounds of the village since it was still converted into a mining town. But there was still a mostly untouched part of the woods in the Earth Kingdom that became the Memorial Site. It showed the history of Maizu while also promoting the traditions and culture of the original villagers. During this time, many who used to live in Maizu were making their way back, not just to see the site but to celebrate the abolishing of the old laws. 

Korra and Asami took a vacation to see the site, along with Kya who felt like going down memory lane. It was early in the day, just the time before the crowds would get bigger. Korra and Asami were taking a trail that leads to a part of the Memorial Site that was dedicated to Avatar Kyoshi. Kya decided to stay behind to meet with old friends from her first visit to Maizu.

They held hands while they traveled down the trail, smiling the same way that they did when they first proposed to one another. When they finally arrived, they found a mural painted onto the smoothed side of a mountain. The left side showed Kyoshi in her iconic Avatar appearance, protecting the villagers of Maizu. It was grandiose, evoking the struggle to keep the village alive during its hardest times. And on the right side, it showed Kyoshi as she was. Without the makeup and headpiece, without the stoic appearance. She was accompanied by Rangi and Koko as a young girl. 

Asami and Korra looked at the mural fondly, they felt the warmth of each other but also a relieving sense that this history can finally be known to everyone in the Earth Kingdom. They knew it couldn't be erased anymore. In front of the mural was a wooden board, that read:

_“This mural is dedicated to Kyoshi, the Earth Avatar, and the Sacred Protector of Maizu. But this mural is also dedicated to the ones she loved. To her daughter Koko, and to Rangi, her bodyguard, teacher, and wife.”_

Korra and Asami kept their grip on to one another. Just like Kyoshi and Rangi, they began to realize that they were inseparable. Korra knew that, no matter what happens next, Asami would always be there. And Asami knew that Korra would be there for her. 

“I don’t think I want to go back yet,” Asami said playfully. “Let's stay here for a little bit.”

Korra gave her a little nod. They decided to sit down, in the same way that they did when they were meditating with Kya. But there was one difference. They were still holding onto each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to anyone who read all the way up to the end, I hope you enjoyed my first attempt at fanfiction


End file.
